


"Can we swim with the sharks?"

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, I mention the movie "Finding Nemo" and Steve Irwin, M/M, Modern AU, Non-magic, a little cheesy, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Percy takes Oliver on a date to the aquarium and keeps getting bugged about swimming with the sharks.





	"Can we swim with the sharks?"

It was Oliver's idea for them to have a date at the aquarium. Percy was intrigued at the idea and planned the whole thing. He found a list of all the exhibits and made a schedule for their day. He wanted to make this trip as worthwhile as possible because Oliver had been looking forward to it.

* * *

"First up on my schedule is the coral reef," Percy said while directing Oliver in the correct direction.

"Ooh, does that mean Nemo?"

"Well yeah there are clownfish."

"Sick," Oliver started to walk faster. "We have to get going then."

"We have all day, Ollie."

"But I want to see all the cute little sea animals."

"We will I promise," Percy laughed.

Oliver stared at the tanks with wide eyes as he watched the colorful fish pass by. Percy tried to keep his attention on the fish but Oliver kept distracting him. It's not Percy's fault his boyfriend was too cute for his own good.

"This one is looking at you Perce," Oliver pointed at the blue tang fish. "It's Dory."

"Well, Dory can look away."

"Try moving around," Oliver said curiously.

After moving a few steps to the right, the fish followed Percy. Seemingly, staring into the red head's soul. Percy moved the opposite direction and again the fish watched him.

"Why  _is_  that fish looking at me that way?" Percy huffed.

"Maybe it thinks you're cute," Oliver laughed. "I know I do."

"Thanks, but I don't think I want fish thinking I'm cute."

"Why?"

"Because that's weird."

"Buzzkill," Oliver grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him further down the exhibit.

"According to my schedule, we still have ten minutes here."

"Well, I'm changing it. I want to see the stingrays."

"This is way off schedule," Percy sighed as he folded up the piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket.

He knew the schedule was dumb the moment he wrote it but at least he tried. And then later when Oliver complained that they couldn't see everything Percy will pull out his schedule and prove it was possible.

* * *

"Come on, Perce," Oliver whined. "Touch the stingray."

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Oliver continued to pet the animal. "They feel weird."

"Because one of the greatest men alive, Steve Irwin, god rest his soul, died while touching one of those." Percy glared at the animal.

"Steve Irwin wouldn't hold ill will to the stingray and you know that."

"Well, I hold ill will against it."

"Just touch the animal Percy," Oliver gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Please, for me?"

"Fine." Percy gave in. He reached his hand down to quickly pass over the back of the stingray. "That feels disgusting."

"See I told you!" Oliver laughed. "Onto the sharks."

* * *

"Can we swim with the sharks?" Oliver pleaded.

"No," Percy retorted. "Not in a million years. Besides it's ridiculously expensive."

"Fine, not today but some other time?"

"I won't but maybe the twins would do it with you."

"I don't want to do it with the twins I want to do it with you."

"As sweet as that is I have to say no."

"Live a little, Perce." Oliver tugged on his arm.

"I am living. Just not as crazy as you." Percy turned and pecked Oliver's cheek. "Which is why we fit so well together."

"Which is why you should do it."

"Nope."

"What if you get that promotion at work?" Oliver leaned into Percy's side. "Kind of like a celebration."

"If we're celebrating something I did then why would we do something I have no interest in doing?"

"Because your ridiculously hot boyfriend asked you to."

"Hmmm," Percy pretended to think. "I don't think that changes anything."

"Rude." Oliver pushed Percy away.

Percy laughed, "Oh come on, Ollie."

"No, I'm off to find a new boyfriend." Oliver started to walk away. "One who will swim with the sharks."

Percy rolled his eyes as he watched Oliver walk away. The other boy kept glancing back at Percy but the redhead stood his ground. After a few minutes, Oliver made his way back to Percy.

"I see your search didn't go too well." Percy laughed.

"Well, it's hard to find a new boyfriend when your current one is already so great." Oliver beamed.

"My only downfall is that I refuse to swim with sharks."

"I think I can forgive you for that." Oliver smiled as he looped his arm around Percy's. "I'll just go with the twins."

"I'll take pictures."

"Thanks."

* * *

"We've seen all the fish now what?" Oliver tilted his head to scan around the room.

"We could go eat at the restaurant." Percy pointed to the eating area.

"Sounds good to me," Oliver stated as they walked. "I'm starving."

"After, do you want to go to the gift shop?"

"Yes!" Oliver bounced slightly on his toes. "I want a cute little stingray for my keys."

Once seated in the restaurant their conversation continued. Oliver kept trying to persuade Percy into swimming with the sharks despite saying earlier that it was okay if the redhead didn't want to. Sometime between getting their drinks and their appetizers, Oliver called the twins seeing if they would be on board with the shark swimming. To everyone's surprise, Fred said no. He claimed it was due to the movie Jaws but Percy figured the boy still wasn't over his fear of drowning.

"I can't believe Fred won't do it either!" Oliver munched on his mozzarella sticks.

"George said he'd do it."

"But I can't do it with one twin and not the other," Oliver managed to get marinara sauce on the corner of his mouth. "That's like weird."

"They do stuff without the other all the time."

"I've only ever hung out with the both of them."

"I'm sure Fred won't mind."

They argued for a little while longer until their entrees came. After that, the conversation died down because Oliver was too busy eating to talk.

* * *

"I'm getting this stingray keychain because it looks like you," Oliver stated as he walked over to the cash register.

"I don't see how it looks like me but whatever."

"Now I'll always have a reminder of you."

"Why would you need a reminder when I'm always with you?"

"Just let me be cute, Percy." Oliver pouted.

Percy just laughed and quickly pressed his lips to Oliver's. Their trip to the aquarium was a success despite the few tiny debates that were sprinkled throughout their day. And no, Percy would not be swimming with any sharks. Well, at least not any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
